


Multitudes of (A)bsence / Monimuotoiset puutteet

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [72]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender, Aromantic, Asexuality, Atheism, Demigirl, Demiromantic, Demisexuality, Gen, Nonbinary, Poetry, Suomi | Finnish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Poem about asexuality, aromanticism, atheism, nonbinary.
Series: Ace/Aro characters [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

I don't want romance. 

I don't want sex. 

I don't need god. 

What else isn't next? 

My gender is a void I don't need to justify. 

And my body's femininity that others identify. 

Everything about me is 

half empty 

half full. 

Everyone assumes the fullness. 

Everyone ignores the emptiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aseksuaalisuus, aromanttisuus, ateismi, muunsukupuolisuus.

En halua romanssia. 

En halua seksiä. 

En tarvitse jumalaa. 

Mikä muu ei ole seuraavaksi? 

Sukupuoleni on aukko, jota minun ei tarvitse puolustella. 

Ja kehoni naisellisuus, jonka muut huomaavat. 

Kaikki minussa on 

puoliksi tyhjää 

puoliksi täynnä. 

Kaikki olettavat täysinäisyyttä. 

Kaikki sivuuttavat tyhjyyden.


End file.
